Reunion
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Lloyd is forced one day by Dirk and Meldi to go to Meltokio to visit. Well to visit Zelos to be more accurate. Will Lloyd finally confess or will he continue to shy away. Eventual Zelloyd. Don't like? Don't read.


I do not own Tales of Symphonia I only own one character and the plot line. So enjoy! Just so you know, this story is only going to be in Lloyd's Point of View.

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that has happened recently. It has been one year since the Ratatosk situation and I have finally found all expheres and gotten rid of them. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. There use to be constant dangers but now... everything was calm.

I rolled out of my bed and made my way to the deck that was attached to my room. I looked up at the cloudless sky. It was hard trying to fig out my next move, going on another Journey would be boring because I have seen everything.

Other people were expecting me to settle down with Colette but I just couldn't! She knows that because she was the one who helped me realize that I wasn't exactly... straight. That was difficult to realize, but thanks to Colette I came to accept myself and she helped me tell Dad. Yeah he was a bit confused at first but said that as long as I was happy it was alright.

I heard someone call me name so I looked down to see Meldi waving at me while holding a large box of what looked like metals.

"Would you lie some help?" I asked her. She smiled up at me and laughed.

"Now that would be wonderful! But can you hurry... this thing is heavy!" I laughed and jumped on the deck and ran over to her. I grabbed the box gently and slowly pulled it into my arms, trying not to hurt her.

"Thank you! That was killing me!" She started to rub her shoulders as we walked to the house.

"That was killing you and not the monsters?"

"As if! Those monsters just look tough, but as soon as you glare at 'em they just run for the hills!" She smiled brightly as I laughed.

"It's just because you glares can actually kill! What an amazing talent you have of speed casting and only using your eyes."

"It has become useful, but it can become a pain in the ass if you don't see the monster behind you."

She opened the door and we made our way inside. I placed the box on the table and looked at it.

"So, what is all of this for?" I pulled out one of the smaller pieces and studied it. All of a sudden it started glowing and I jumped back, dropping the piece. Meldi laughed at me and picked it up, placing it back in the box.

"Well I want a new weapon and your dad said that if I find the metal I want he will make it for me. It's called Iron Shadow. This metal is supposed to be blessed for both the summon spirit of darkness and the centurion of darkness. Pretty cool huh?" I looked at the box again, noticing the purple glow to the metal.

"Who knew that this existed?" I picked it up, this time knowing what it would do, and studied it again.

"Actually Zelos did, which of course, surprised me. The other day I met up with him and I told him about me wanting a new weapon and he suggested it. Saying how he heard about it once when he went to Altessa looking for a new weapon. "

"Zelos? When did you see him?" Meldi took the piece out of my hand and gave me a knowing look.

"Two weeks ago, why? You want to see your lover boy?" I gaped at her and she just laughed.

"I do not like Zelos! And how did you even know about that!?" I shouted. I heard a chuckle behind me and I slowly turned around.

"Well ya don't exactly hide it well Lloyd." My dad said as he brought it wood. I glared at him and earned a laugh from Meldi.

"Awe don't be mad Lloyd! We find it cute." I shot a glare at her, but she just continued smiling. I sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, if you want to see Zelos he said that he was going back to Meltokio for a while."

"I don't want to go see him." I paused and looked away from the two of them. " But I think going to Meltokio isn't a bad idea."

The two of them laughed. Dad patted me on the back and went back to work. Meldi sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of paper to start sketching.

"By the way, what kind of weapon do you want Meldi?" She looked up to me and smiled.

"A scythe."

THE NEXT MORNING!

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes and I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head trying to block out the light.

I laid there for about five more minutes until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When they slopped I heard a chuckle.

"Come on Lloyd, ya have to wake up if ya want to go to Meltokio today." My dad started shaking me. I groaned for the second time this morning and peeked out from under my pillow. My dad started chuckling again and ripped the pillow away from me.  
"Fine I'll get up" I drawled out. My dad moved away from the bed as I got up. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn.

"I'll be downstairs if ya need me." He left me alone and the first thing I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I thought against it. If Meldi found out I swear I would have another bruise on my stomach for weeks if I didn't get up.

"Damn women, why are all of them so strong?" I pull on my pants and fasten my belt, after I grab my shirt and pull it over my head, adjusting it where needed. After I was done getting dressed I grabbed my swords and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Lloyd" Meldi says while standing in front of the stove.

"Morning" I make my way over to the table and fall into one of the chairs. I place my swords at the edge of the table as a plate was set in front of me. I look up to see Meldi standing beside me smiling.

"You should have some breakfast before you leave." I smile and thank her as I dig into the food placed before me. After I finished breakfast I helped Meldi clean up before packing some things I might need. I picked up my bag and made my way outside to find my dad and Meldi waiting there for me beside the Rheaird.

"We decided we should see ya off." My dad had one of his signature fatherly smiles on, while Meldi grinned like a mad man.

"Meldi, you are creeping me out." I walked over and hugged my dad. "Thanks dad, I'll be home soon but I will still miss you."

"I'll miss ya too, now get goin'," I looked over to Meldi and smiled.

"Any sarcastic comments before I leave?" She smirked and patted me on the shoulder.

"Only ones that are too inappropriate in front of your father." We all laughed for a bit.

"Yes, I would prefer not to hear those comments." I smiled and nodded my head towards the two of them.

"Well, I guess I will be off now. I'll send a message over to let you know I arrived." I mounted the Rheaird and I looked over one last time before setting off. I was nervous to see Zelos After all this time, but I couldn't stop now. I missed him too much. I wonder if he missed me too.


End file.
